Forever And Always
by Icepath92
Summary: When someone says forever and always you tend to believe them. but when they take back their word because of something you said or did, things will or most likely will fall apart. please review! I love reviews! pleaseeeee!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, Bones. Lunch, and don't tell me you've had lunch because I just asked Angela and Cam they told me you haven't gone to lunch yet" Booth said rushing Brennan off of the forensic platform.

"Booth!" Brennan yelled, this was the 3rd day in a row that Booth had shown up out of no where and forced her to go to lunch.

"Don't 'Booth' Me" He shot back as he started turning her out the door. "You are going to lunch weather you like it or not!" he said forcefully. Brennan sighed and gave in; she was going to lose ether way she went.

"Fine, But this isn't over" She said jokingly. He just chuckled know it was a joke or at least hoped it was.

Angela spotted Booth taking off with Brennan, and decided to ask for the hell of it.

"Are you taking her out for food or love?" The question was called across the lab. Booth and Brennan stopped when this question was asked.

They looked at each other and smirked, they would _never_ tell.

"Fine, don't answer it!" Angela hollered as she watched them walk out the doors.

People looked at her for a moment; by the looks on their faces it told her they thought she was crazy.

Without saying a word she walked away, back into her office.

They ate in silence; normally they'd talk about the latest case but today was different. They had no case to talk about, but cases that only one of them was working.

Booth sighed, he was getting tired of the silence and decided to bring up what Angela said just before they left.

"What was that with Angela earlier?" He asked, bluntly. Brennan didn't look up at this just looked out the window.

"Did you tell her about us?" He asked, softly. This made her look at him; the look in her eyes told him everything.

"You know I wouldn't do that. So why bother asking?" Brennan said coldly. She didn't have to tell Angela, she knew just by looking at their body language around one another. Booth put his right hand over her left hand. Her breath caught as she looked down at it, the things those hands did to make her breath catch. Not just by touching her hand, but by the way he ran his hands now her body.

"I should get back to work, Booth. I'll see you tomorrow" She said, standing up and grabbing her bag. She started to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Something wrong?" He asked, knowing her to well.

"No, Booth. Nothing is wrong. I just… have a lot of work to do" Brennan said, pulling out of his grasp. He let her go deciding he'd push the subject tomorrow.

"Angela, I have to talk to you. Right now" Brennan said, pulling her friend into her office.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Angela asked, concerned by getting pulled into her best friends office. Brennan sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong? Are you kidding me?! I asked you _not_ to hint to Booth that you know about us!" Brennan shouted, it really pissed her off that Angela did that.

Angela stood there silent, and unmoving. She hadn't meant any harm, by her comment earlier.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just…" Angela for once was unable to explain her actions.

"You lied to me…" A voice said, through the half closed door. Brennan opened the door wide and saw Booth walk away.

"Seeley!" She yelled from the doorway. "Stop! Let me explain!" Even with her best efforts he kept walking. She turned to Angela, with tears pouring over. Without saying a word she grabbed her coat and ran to catch up with him.

Please leave your comments about this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Icepath92


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why'd you lie to me?" Booth asked, they stood in the parking garage. Booth wanted to just get out of there, he didn't know if he was over reacting about the whole thing or not. Right there and then, seemed like his whole world had just fallen apart.

"I knew you didn't want everyone to know about us. It seemed rational at the time. Now it just… it just seems stupid to have lied to you." She said, regretting the lie she had told.

"You use your brain to much." He said, getting into his SUV. With that he drove away, he just wanted to have some time to think things over.

Brennan felt like screaming, crying and just plain out throwing something. She had screwed up and the one person she truly loved was going to leave her behind like Sully and everyone before that.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Angela asked from the doorway to the parking garage. Brennan let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have work to do" She said and went back to the lab, brushing past Angela quickly.

Brennan awoke to knocking at her apartment door, she got up knowing it was probably Booth or Angela. She opened the door and saw to police officers standing there.

"Can I help you?" Brennan asked, getting worried.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" The first officer asked. Brennan nodded her head yes in reply.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, the officers looked at each other for a second.

"May we come in?" The second officer asked. Brennan opened the door all the way and stepped out of the way. The officers entered the apartment and fallowed her to the living room.

"We're sorry to tell you this, but a Seeley Booth is in critical condition after crashing on the interstate earlier this afternoon. He was a wake long enough to tell us to come tell you." The first officer said.

Brennan said nothing, just taking in the news that had just presented to her.

"He's my partner, Thank You for letting me know." Brennan said softly.

"No problem. I hope your partner makes it" The second officer said. With that they left saying nothing more.

Brennan shut the door, and leaned her head against it. She started to sob knowing there was a chance he could die. She didn't want him to die before she got to tell him that she loved him.

"What do you mean he was in a crash?!" Angela said, freaking out. She knew that they had fought earlier in the day.

"All I know is he's in critical condition, Angela." Brennan said, tiredly. She was drained of all her energy. She felt bad for what had happened before the accident.

"Sweetie, its not your fault. He was pissed, you can't blame yourself for something you had nothing to do with" Angela said, trying to help her friend. Brennan said nothing, just looked through the window into the room Booth was in.

"He's in a coma again, you remember what happened last time. And it is my fault, he was angry with me. If he wasn't angry with me then he probably wouldn't have gotten into that accident" Brennan said quietly, wiping away tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~ 4 days later ~~~~

"Dr. Samson, that FBI agent has woke up. He's asking for someone called _Bones_" The nurse said leaving the hospital room. A dark haired woman with green eyes about 40 years old turned to the nurse.

"I'll be right in." She said, looking back down at the chart she was looking at. The nurse just turned and went back into the hospital room.

"The doctor will be right in" The nurse told Booth quietly. "Does this person called Bones have a normal name?" the question was asked while looking at the monitors.

"Temperance…" He said almost in a whisper. The nurse barely caught it. She turned to him, and gave him a soft smile.

"Temperance what?" She asked. "She must have a last name" Booth swallowed hard, he opened his mouth the tell her the last name but found nothing came out.

"Here, drink a little water" She said, grabbing a cup of water with a straw.

"Temperance Brennan…" He said softly. "her number is in my phone, speed dial…"

"I'm Temperance Brennan, I got a call about my partner Seeley Booth" Brennan said rushing up to the nurses station. The head nurse looked up at her.

"Oh right" The nurse said and looked over at one of the other nurses. "Samantha can you take her to her partners room please." the nurse said nothing just stood up and headed for Booth's room.

"He's right in there, I think he was sleeping." Nurse Samantha said, then left Brennan alone.

Brennan took a deep breath before entering the room, she heard nothing but the beeping of the machines.

"Bones… Hey" She heard come from the bed as she made her way over.

"Hey, I'm sorry… its my fault" She started to cry when she saw all the bandages.

He smiled at her, knowing what she meant by it was all her fault.

"You listen to me, Bones. It is _not_ your fault, It was a simple accident." Booth said, tiredly.

They were silent for a while, Booth got tired of the silence and put her hand in his.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He said with his 'charm" smile. Brennan smiled and chuckled at him. "Oh by the way, Bones. I love you" He said the last three words seriously. She remained silent, not wanting to say it back yet.

"Fine, I love you too" she said, glancing at him. "I should… uh let you get some rest." with that she stood up, she started to walk out of the room then decided to give him a quick kiss.

"I feel better already!" He called as she left. She just chuckled at his comment.

"How'd he look?" Angela grilled Brennan for the third time. Brennan sighed and through down the file on her desk.

"Angela, if you want to know how he looks… why don't you go see him for yourself." Brennan stated bluntly and tiredly. "He loves me, Angela. And that scares me, but not as much as the fact that I told him I loved him back. That really scares me."

"Love scares all of us, Sweetie. Love is scary at times." Angela stated bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brennan was woken up by the nurse, telling her visiting hours were over.

"I'd let you stay, its just…" The nurse felt bad and Brennan knew it. She just gave the nurse a soft smile.

"No, I understand. What time is it anyway?" Brennan asked gathering her things. The nurse looked at her watch.

"About 20 after 9" The nurse replied, quietly. Just loud enough so Brennan could hear her.

"I should be getting home, it is late." Brennan said, throwing her coat over her left arm and her purse over her right shoulder.

"Bones where do you think you're going?" Booth asked half asleep, she looked over at him and smiled. He was already getting back to himself.

"Its past visiting hours I have to leave." Brennan said, softly. "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up. The doctor said you can go home" He gave her his "charm" smile.

"Good to know, hospital food sucks…I can use a nice tasty hamburger" He said, jokingly. She just chuckled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

It was around ten-thirty by the time Brennan got home, she found Angela waiting by her apartment door. Angela tilted her head to the side and looked at her.

"What, Angela?" Brennan asked, tiredly as she unlocked her apartment door.

"I thought maybe you were avoiding me. That maybe that was the reason you weren't answering your door." Angela replied, as she fallowed Brennan into the apartment.

"I fell asleep at the hospital. I was keeping Booth Company." Brennan said, throwing her keys onto the kitchen counter. She then threw her purse on the floor and went to the fridge. "He gets out of the hospital tomorrow, I'm going to pick him up." She poured herself a glass of wine.

"Should you really be drinking that, Sweetie?" Angela asked, knowing she was probably stressed out.

"It's just a glass of wine, Angela. It's not like it's my fifth glass of wine. Its just one glass. Let it go" Brennan snapped, taking a sip.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Angela said with concern. "I worry about you, everyone is worried about you… with this whole situation." Brennan caught the hesitation.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked now interested by this hesitation.

"Never mind; I meant nothing by it." Angela said, grabbing her purse. "If you need anything just call me." With that Angela gave her friend a quick hug and left.

"Just wonderful…" Brennan murmured to herself as she sipped at her wine.

"I'll be fine, Bones" He said for the third time in the last ten minutes. He just wanted to be alone, didn't want to be waited on hand and foot any more then he already had been by the nurses and doctors.

"Booth, I disagree. The doctor said you still need someone to watch out for you." Bones said, not really wanting to say what she meant.

He smirked; he knew what she was really saying without saying it.

"Fine, but I'm not broken..." He said shooting her his "Charm" smile. She just chuckled and went off into the kitchen.

"We won't be doing that for a while and you know that. Not until you are fully healed up. We don't want to cause anymore injuries now do we?" She said, popping her head out the kitchen door.

"No, why would we want to do that?" he asked jokingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~ 2 months later ~~

Booth entered the Jeffersonian for the first time in almost 3 months, He still thought the place was to shiny but he didn't much care anymore.

Lab techs were everywhere like always. Nothing much had changed here over the past months he'd been away.

"Hey, Man" Hodgins called when he spotted Booth enter through the doors. Booth turned to see Hodgins coming toward him.

"Hey, Hodgins. Bones here?" He asked meeting Hodgins halfway. Hodgins nodded his head toward limbo.

"She's in limbo. I should get back to my bugs now, Good to see your back man." Hodgins said with a nod and slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Hodgins" Booth said, then headed toward limbo. He stepped through the doors and found her sitting on the stairs looking through some pictures.

"Hey" He said, sitting down beside her. She looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Your back to work I'm guessing?" She said, knowing very well that he was starting back to work today. He nodded his head in reply.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" He replied. She held up the pictures but didn't make eye contact. He took the pictures and looked through them. Some were of them and some were of her parents and of her with Russ as kids.

"What's going on, Temperance." He asked seriously. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Is it because I told you that I love you?" he asked, forcing her to look at him.

"No, it's the fact that I told you I love you back…" She said, gently. "And I don't even believe in love" she added, looking away.

He sighed; he didn't know how to get her to open up to him. He felt as though he'd screwed up again. She had closed herself off from him and he didn't like it.

"Look at me." He ordered. She hesitated but did as she was told. He looked into her blue eyes for a moment then kissed her gently. It took only a moment for her to start kissing him back.

"I hate to interrupt the love birds in here but, Russ just walked in." Angela said, at the door. They broke apart and looked over at her.

"Thanks, Angela" Brennan said, standing and moving away from Booth. He sat there for a moment then looked down at the pictures that he'd set down beside his leg.

"She's scared, Booth." Angela said after Brennan had left the room. Booth looked at her and nodded.

"Of, what? Being in love with me?" He asked, standing up and walking out the door past Angela.

Angela stood there for a moment and shock her head in annoyance. "They got to wake up…" She said to herself and headed toward Hodgins station.

"What'd you do this time, Russ" Brennan asked finding him standing in her office waiting. Russ turned hearing this and chuckled.

"I thought I'd come see my little sister." Russ said, with a smile. Brennan just nodded her head and sat down at her desk.

"Seriously, what do you want?" She asked, not in the mood for his crap. He looked down, he wanted something and it wasn't just to visit.

"I need a little money; I'm having a hard time finding a job. And…" He trailed off, knowing she'd probably say no.

"How much?" She asked bluntly. He looked up at her, in hope. "Russ, how much money do you need?" He found his voice at last.

Booth walked in just in time to hear this, he started to step out of the room. But; heard Brennan tell him to stay.

"I honestly don't know, Tempe" Russ said, softly. Brennan closed her eyes to try and stay calm. Booth decided to speak up for her.

"Russ, just tell her how much you need." He said. Russ looked over at him, and nodded his head okay.

"10,000 dollars…" He said, regretfully. Brennan opened her eyes, and just stared at her brother. After a moment she stood up and walked out of the office.

"What the hell do you need 10,000 dollars for?" Booth asked, before turning and going after Brennan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Booth once again found Brennan sitting on the steps down to limbo. She had her eyes closed and she looked like she was about to set on fire in anger.

"You alright?" He asked her softly. She didn't answer for a moment just sat there.

"To be truthful, I'd love to just get out of here. I just get the feeling Russ is using me. Using me for money... honestly…I don't believe him. He may be my brother but…" She ranted.

"I know…" Booth said. "Maybe you should find out exactly why he needs that money." With that she stood up and headed for her office. Booth fallowed not far behind.

She said nothing just pulled out her check book and started writing a check for ten thousand dollars. She realized she didn't care what he needed the money for.

"Now, get out of my office." She said handing him the check. He did as told without a word.

Booth and Brennan were silent for about 2 minutes before Booth broke the silence.

"He cares about you, even if you believe it or not." He said, softly. He realized after saying this it was probably a bad idea.

Though she said nothing he knew what she was probably thinking. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the check before leaving the office.

Angela knocked on Brennan's apartment door; she waited for the door to open. She knocked again after a few moments, of no answer.

"Sweetie, are you there?" Angela called, through the door. A few minutes of no reply she started to walk away when the door swung open.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I was in the shower" Brennan said, wrapped in her robe. Angela turned around and gave her a soft smile.

"Its okay, I figured maybe you were over at Booth's apartment or something." Angela said fallowing Brennan inside.

Brennan just chuckled when Angela saw Booth standing in the kitchen cooking. "Or something" Angela said with a wide smile. Booth turned and waved at her with a smile.

Angela entered Brennan's office the next morning, expecting details from the night before. She just stood there staring at Brennan for a moment.

Brennan looked up at her with a questioning look, she knew what Angela wanted. But there was no way she was going to just blurt it out like that.

Angela just stood there staring at her, waiting; just waiting for Brennan to say something, to say anything.

"Well?" Angela asked impatient. Brennan sighed and leaned back in her chair, and looked at Angela with a smirk.

"You want details don't you?" Brennan asked finally. Angela nodded her head in reply.

"I want to know _everything_ and now" Angela said, bluntly. "And when I say everything I mean everything." Brennan just chuckled, and leaned forward.

"Angela… I'm not telling you a damn thing. All I'll say is… he is amazing" Brennan said laughing. Angela huffed at this, as Brennan stood up and left the office.

"Bren won't tell me anything about her date with Booth last night." Angela told Hodgins at lunch. "All she said was he's amazing. I assume she means the sex" Hodgins just sat there and smirked, knowing very well that Booth and Brennan were walking in the door.

"Angela, their coming in here" Hodgins informed her kindly. He said this as the bell above the door dinged. Angela huffed at this and picked up her fork.

"Hey" Booth said coming over to the table. Angela looked up at him and smiled, she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him.

"Hey, how was your date with Bren last night?" Angela asked anyway. Booth looked over at Brennan and smirked.

"It was great." He replied with a smirk. "And no, I'm not giving you details ether" He went over and ordered his food and joined Brennan, Hodgins and Angela.

"She said you were amazing… that's all she would say" Angela told Booth. He just chuckled and smiled at Brennan who smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Is it your turn to have Parker this weekend?" Brennan asked, rubbing circles into Booth's chest. He nodded his head in reply while running his finger down her arm.

"Yeah, he wants to see you." He said softly. "I haven't told him about us yet" Brennan stopped rubbing circles in his chest.

"Why?" She asked, grabbing her robe. He just sighed and pulled on his boxers.

"I was hoping we could tell him together" He said not looking at her. He could feel her staring at him. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

"You don't like the idea do you?" He said fallowing her out of the bedroom.

She turned to him, and nodded her head.

"No, I honestly don't." She said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not good with kids remember?" She started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

"That's not true. You were great with Andy… And don't say you weren't sad when you had to give him to that couple" He started bluntly looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got attached to him. But, he has nothing to do with this." She said, turning away. He let her go and headed for the bathroom for a cold shower.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan" Sweets was sitting in his office when out of no where Booth and Brennan entered his office. He felt as though he might as well not bother have an appointment book.

"She's being difficult" Booth said out right. Brennan turned to Booth.

"I'm being difficult?!" She shot. "He's the one being difficult. He wants me to help him tell his own son that he's screwing his partner!" Brennan said bluntly. Booth looked at her in shock. _Was that all it was to her?_ He asked himself.

"Wait… You two… are…" Sweets smirked at this. Booth turned to him and gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"That's all it is to you?!" He asked her bluntly. She realized what she had said and headed for the door.

"I didn't… I need fresh air" She said and left the room. Booth sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

Sweets watched him for a moment, before speaking.

"I'm not going to put that in my notes so don't worry…" Booth looked at him with eyes that told him it was a bad idea to speak to him at that moment.

"I shot a clown head that was on an ice-cream truck… You really want to mess with me right now?" Booth said. Sweets shock his head no.

With that Booth stood up and left sweets alone in the office. Sweets let out a sigh and looked at his watch.

"Hey Angela, have you seen Brennan?" Booth asked walking into Angela office. She looked over at him from her sketch.

"No; why?" She asked with curiosity. Booth sighed; he didn't really want to tell Angela what was going on but he knew if he didn't she wouldn't let it go.

"She got mad at me and ran off. I figured you might know where she is." He said with a shrug. He noticed Angela started to smile and turned around to see Brennan standing there behind him.

"I didn't run away, and I'm not mad at you. I was down in limbo, working." She said quietly. "And thinking" she added quickly. He stood there for a moment unsure what to say or do.

"You walked here from Sweets office?" He asked, pulling her off to the side. She wouldn't look him in the eye for anything.

"Yes" She replied, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry I told Sweets" She added putting her back to the wall and looking down at the floor.

"He's not going to do anything. Personally I think he's been trying to get us together as much as Angela" Booth said, leaning his shoulder against the wall. Brennan smirked at this.

"We should take a break" She said bluntly. "Things are going to fast and we need to just… slow down" This last part was said with a hasty sigh.

"If that's what you want…" He said, quietly. Just for good measure he leaned over and captured her lips for a slight moment. He left her leaning against the wall alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Booth sat at his desk, looking over a file. He was trying to keep his mind busy with things other then Temperance Brennan. He heard a knock on the door and looked over the file to see who it was.

"Hey, Seeley" Jared said, entering the office. Booth looked back at the file, and ignored his brother for a moment.

"What's up, Jared?" He asked, still looking at the file. He could feel his brother staring at him, making him put the file down and look at his brother.

"You and Tempe broke up" Jared stated bluntly. Booth hadn't told him about the break up, and was worried maybe she had told him.

"Did Temperance tell you that?" He asked with a sigh. Jared shook his head no.

"If you hadn't broken up you wouldn't be here at this hour would you? On the weekend no less." Jared said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"She needs space, and we have a session with Sweets tomorrow. I haven't seen her since Wednesday" Booth said with a sigh. Jared just nodded his head in reply.

"What?" Booth asked, noticing this nod of Jared's head. Jared sat up strait and leaned forward.

"She showed up on my door step drunk as can be." Jared said bluntly. Booth suddenly felt angry. "Nothing happened, Seeley. I swear, I wouldn't do that to you." Jared said trying to defend himself.

"You best be telling me the truth" Booth said standing up and heading for the door. "I'm going to go talk to her." He said making it out the door with his brother behind him.

* * *

Brennan was going over something with Angela when Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her into her office and shut the door behind them.

"First you break up with me, and then you get drunk and try and come onto my brother?" Booth said with anger clear in his voice. The last time she'd seen him pissed was when he found out that she'd told Angela.

"Nothing happened… so what I got drunk. I was dealing with everything that has happened lately." She said angry as well. "I didn't think you'd really take my '_we need to take a break_' seriously!" She spouted at him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment then pulled her into a kiss. It didn't take her long to recover from the shock and started kissing him back.

A moment later they broke apart in need of air, they looked at each other and started to smile. Booth looked into her blue-green eyes once again and pushed her back into the door.

"Not here…" She whispered before he captured her lips. He nodded in agreement and backed away. "I'm scared of loving you. I forget how to breathe when I'm not with you." She said pulling him into a short kiss.

Angela and Cam saw all of this and looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I didn't take long did it?" Angela asked with a laugh. Hodgins came up and looked at the office as well and just chuckled while shaking his head.

"No it didn't take long" Cam replied, then walked away. Hodgins stood there and watched with Angela for a moment.

"They really are in love aren't they?" Hodgins said to Angela. They looked at each other for a moment.

* * *

They lay cuddled on the couch watching her new flat screen TV; they had said all they needed to say for the time being.

"Booth" She said softly. He sat up slightly to look at her.

"Yeah?" He replied with a smile on his face. She chuckled at the smile on his face.

"The reason I went over to Jared's was to get Jared to tell you to get your head out of your ass" She said, then smiled.

"You could have had Angela do that" He said with a laugh. She thought about it for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"She would have told me to get my head out of my ass too" She said, kissing him. He laughed and kissed her back.

"Marry me" He said pulling out of the kiss. She looked into his eyes then looked away.

"I… I don't… know" She said, with tears in her eyes. He turned her so she was looking at him.

"Your never gonna be alone, Temperance" he said. "No matter how far away you are I'll always come for you, I'll always protect you." He said, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"That's a lot of Nickelback song titles you just used" she said with a laugh. "And yes… I will marry you." He pulled her into a deep kiss, she forgot all that was going on and just enjoyed the time in his arms. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" A man about thirty-two years old asked knocking on Brennan's office door. She looked at him and set down the case file in which she was looking at.

"Yes, who might be asking?" She replied sitting back in her chair. The man entered the office and took a set in front of the desk across from her.

"I'm Sam Willows; I believe you identified my wife's remains last week." The man replied. She thought back to last week, but only memories of moments with Booth were there.

"What was her name?" She asked, trying to not think about Booth at that moment.

"Mariana Willows, she was found about 5 years ago and just recently identified." The man said handing her a picture of his wife.

"No offence Mr. Willows but, I identify a lot of remains from limbo. I cannot remember every body I identify. So forgive me for being so rude" Brennan said, bluntly. She handed him back the picture.

"It's fine. I understand what you're saying" He said standing up. Brennan stood up as well but sat down when felt dizzy she'd been feeling dizzy all morning.

"I'm sorry for your loss though" She stated firmly.

"Hey." Angela said entering the office about an hour later. Brennan looked up at her with question.

"What?" Brennan asked after a moment of Angela just staring at her. Angela just smiled before saying anything. "Angela, would you please say something…"

"When were you going to tell me?" Angela asked, softly. Brennan was confused now; she blinked at Angela for a split second. Angela waited for a reply.

"When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant" Angela stated bluntly. Brennan looked at her in surprise.

"Angela… I'm not pregnant" Brennan said, shocked that Angela thought she was pregnant. Angela was surprised to hear this out of Brennan's mouth. "I'd know if I was pregnant" Angela took a deep breath, than smiled.

"Yeah, you would. Because you're not, I am" Angela held up the pregnancy test. This was the second time she'd thought she was pregnant. The first time it was a false positive.

"Oh my god, Angela" Brennan said, standing up and giving her friend a hug. Angela leaned over to whisper something into Brennan's ear.

"It's Hodgins" She whispered. Brennan laughed at this. "Of course it is" Brennan said, than sat back down.

"Since you shared some good news with me I'll share some with you" Brennan said, with a smile on her face. Angela sat down for the news.

"Booth and I are getting married" Brennan said just as Agent Perotta walked in. She looked stunned for a moment but recovered quickly.

"You and Agent Booth are getting married?" Perotta asked, confused. Brennan closed her eyes wishing she hadn't walked in at that moment.

"Yeah, if you could be kind enough to not say anything about it to Hacker or anyone else that would be nice" Brennan said, with a heavy sigh. Angela's face broke out into a huge smile and she let out a scream of happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" Angela said hugging her. Brennan just chuckled at her friend. "I have to go tell Jack and Cam" Before Brennan could protest Angela was out the door.

"Booth asked me to drop this off for you" Perotta said handing Brennan a folder and looked inside. She smirked when she saw what it was.

"Thank you, Agent Perotta." Brennan said with a smile. Perotta just nodded and left without a word. Brennan looked at the contents once again and laughed.

* * *

"Cute package, Booth" Brennan said entering his apartment. He came around behind her and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"He's getting big isn't he?" He said kissing her neck. She nodded her head yes in reply and turned to kiss his lips.

"When did you see Andy?" Brennan asked laying her head down on his chest as they walked into the living room.

"Yesterday, Caroline just showed up out of no where with him. I would have called you but the little guy had a doctor's appointment." Booth said, taking her coat.

She sat down on the couch and rolled her neck; she'd had a hard day and just wanted to rest. He sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~Two years later~~

"Booth" Brennan called from the bedroom, where she was dressing for the Jeffersonian Annual party. He came in, holding there 6 month old son who had just fallen a sleep in his arms.

"What?" Booth asked quietly. Brennan came over and gently kissed their son on the head.

"Go put him to bed, than come back and zip my dress the rest of the way for me." She said quietly. Booth kissed on quickly then took their son to bed. He heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was.

"Hey, Seeley" Jared said, drunk as could be. This pissed Booth off, and pulled him into the apartment. He smashed him into the wall and held him there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Booth hollered, even though he knew he'd probably wake the baby up. Brennan heard the yelling and came out to see what was going on.

"Booth, what are you doi-" Brennan stopped when she saw Jared pushed into the wall.

"Hey Tempe" He said, even though Booth was standing there. He still had a thing for her even though she had pushed him off a bar stool once. And his brother had her, and he wanted her so bad.

"You better get the hell out of here before I knock the scotch out of you!" Booth hollered and pushed him out the door. Brennan closed her eyes and let out a sigh, Jared had started drinking again and they both knew it.

"Zip up my dress, than I'll get Ben." She said calmly. He did so and went to dress the rest of the way himself while Brennan got Ben.

Brennan heard a knock at the door and with Ben in one arm answered the door with the other.

"Lisa, you're early" Brennan said to the baby sitter. The baby sitter entered the apartment and with soft smile on her face.

"I know, Mrs. Booth" She said softly. She was no more than 18 years old, but she was more mature then she looked.

"Please don't call me Mrs. Booth, Call me Tempe or Dr. Brennan. Legally my last name is Booth now but, I still go by my madden name." Brennan stated in her 'Squint tone'.

"You're early" Booth said entering the room, dressed and ready to go. Brennan was ready as well, though like a normal mother she was always worried about leaving her child with someone else.

"He just had a bottle about a half an hour ago, and he needs to sleep. His father accidentally woke him up but he should go right back to sleep for you." Brennan said, now in a motherly tone.

"Come on, she can deal with it. Its time for us to have some fun" Booth said, taking her and hand leading her toward the apartment door. Before Brennan could say anymore Booth had her out the door.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, you look very beautiful tonight" Said Dr. Goodman who was still the direct of the Jeffersonian but, monitored the place from a far.

"Thank you Dr. Goodman." Brennan said, with a soft smile. "How have you been?" she added, watching as Booth headed toward Hodgins.

Dr. Goodman fallowed where her eyes were watching and smirked.

"I'm doing fine, Dr. Brennan" He said. "I noticed that you were watching Agent Booth fairly hard." He added solemnly. Brennan chuckled and started to explain why she was doing so. After a few minutes she waved Booth over, he apologized to the people which he was speaking to.

"I was just telling Dr. Goodman how you got me to go out with you for the first time." She said with a smile. Booth laughed remembering that moment.

~~Flash back~~

_Booth walked into Brennan office flipping his poker chip in the air, she watched him wondering what he was up to._

"_Hey Bones, remember that one time I said I'd ask you out if I could?" he asked calmly. She smirked at this, remembering what she had said in reply. _

"_Yeah, I remember. Because I asked you why you couldn't" She said, watching as he flopped down on the couch. _

~~End of Flash back~~

"All it took was giving her the reason why I couldn't back then." He said with a smirk. Brennan just rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Sometimes you are so full of yourself, Booth" She said, looking at her watch. Booth noticed this and cleared his throat at her. She looked up at him confused.

"He's fine, Bones." He said, softly. She was a better mother than she wanted to admit, it was motherly instinct to worry about their child or children or so she said every time he told her she was a wonderful mother.

THE END!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this story!

I know I love writing them for you all!

Phyro92! 


End file.
